theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
El Fantasma
El Fantasma is a powerful half-ghost half-zombie. He appears throughout A Captain's Journey. El Fantasma has created an army to try and rule the Caribbean. His first act, is to defeat Jolly Roger, and take over his army. He owns a collection of powerful blades, and is searching for the city of Atlantis. However, he needs three swords to unlock the gates, and he needs the location of the underwater city in which holds the gates. He posseses many ghostly powers. He can summon a large force of voodoo wind to literally rip all flesh and blood from it's victim, and leave nothing but bone and clothes. The wind force then comes back to Fantasma, carrying the soul of the victim, and placing it into Fantasma, feeding him. History Fantasma has alot of history. Early Life and Childhood Nothing is really known about this yet. A leader Fantasma eventually started learning alot of magic and voodoo. He created his own special swords, and even created his own army! His army has zombies, ghosts, and undead skeletons. He decided he wanted to take over Jolly Roger's army. This resulted in what is now called the "Undead War". He launched attacks on some of Jolly's bases, especially on the wild islands. He nearly took Cutthroat Island. Some say this is the reason stumps are no longer there, aka Fantasma destroyed them all. However, his army was no match for the spanish skeletons. Though, a forth of all spanish skeletons on the island were destroyed. Another attack he lead was on Las Pulgas, in which he destroyed a hundred skeletons below the rank of Slasher, but when the rest came to defend, along with Timothy and General Darkhart, Fantasm's attack force was defeated. He also launched an attack on a small island named "Isla Larr Meh", which resulted in the destruction of the island. He also attacked Isla Cangrejos, but the french Undead and the crabs held his army off. Two Death Omens then came to help the island, and Fantasma's attack force was defeated. Fantasma has also won 40 of 50 fleet battles against Jolly Roger. Quest for power Fantasma decided he needed more of a better method to defeat Jolly. He already had a well trained army, but it wasn't big enough. He decided to go after Isla Cruciowios and take over The Sacred Forest, which held many voodoo weapons, crystals, and relics that could help him defeat Jolly. He lead a huge attack. However, Master-Fencer Finnlo decided to challenge him to a duel. The Cursed Blade of El Fantasma clashed against The Sword of the Sacred Leaves ( Leaves of the Sacred Trees, there in the forest ). Fantasma summoned a voodoo force that would turn its victim into a horrid half-ghost half-zombie. However, Finnlo used his sword's magical ability Voodoo Reflect, to reflect the magic. Fantasma was now turned into a half-ghost half-zombie. Fantasma yelled, infuriated. He then defeated Finnlo, and delivered the killing blow. However, it is said Finnlo is now a ghost, searching for his blade, in which Fantasma gave to his best men. He destroyed the forest, leaving a few survivors, many turned into ghosts, and tons of his men to roam the area and find more relics, crystals, and weapons. Category:Fiction Category:A Captain's Journey Category:Fictional Character Category:POTCO Fiction